Leg bandages are frequently used on horses and particularly on polo horses, show jumping and race horses for protective and therapeutic purposes. These bandages are generally wrapped around the animal's leg and extend between the knee and the fetlock. The bandages take several forms but most are prone to loosening when the horse is worked because while the ends of the bandage are secured, the overlying wraps rely largely on frictional contact to keep them in place.
In addition, when some horses are galloping, the back legs reach forward to such an extent that the rear of the fetlock joint often hits the ground. In the past these areas have sometimes been protected using "sticking plaster" or similar material. However, materials such as this provide limited protection for the joint and are readily worn away by repeated contact with the ground as the horse gallops.